Gale Force
by LemonPOPtart
Summary: Charlie and Jordan go on a week long math date in Florida... during hurricane season. 3rd story in the series of Charlie Jordan fics. Please note some adult situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since Charlie Eppes is my very favorite character on 'Numb3rs', I thought it would be fun to give him a girl who loves him. If you don't like pairings or 'ships, just skip this one. To those of you who do, I hope you enjoy. :)

Rated: R - this is NOT for the kiddies adult situations some violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NUMB3RS_, or the characters. I just like to play with them. I promise to put them back, even Charlie. :) Jordan and Riley are mine, and purely fictional.

Song used in story is: "Chasing Cars", by Snow Patrol. I don't own it either. But I sure do like it. :)

**NOTE:** This story is not intended to upset or offend anyone who has ever suffered from/been victimized by a hurricane. This is not intended to make light of the victims of Hurricane Katrina, or Hurricane Andrew, or any other hurricane, for that matter. I am a Florida native, and I have seen my share of hurricanes. 'Nuff said.

Many, Many thanks to the very best beta editor... the AWWESOMME Antoinette! You ROCK:)

This 3rd Charlie-Jordan fic.

Thanks to elysium1996. You da best:)

* * *

Charlie Eppes lay on his stomach in front of the television, grading papers. He was oblivious to the program, and to the sound of his wife Jordan calling his name.

Jordan said Charlie's name again, but as usual, he was in his own world. Jordan walked up to him, and lay down onto the floor next to him. Charlie didn't notice. Jordan reached over and pulled one of Charlie's unruly curls back from his eyes. He looked at her in surprise.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "I didn't hear you."

"I know. You never do." Jordan kissed his nose.

Charlie frowned. "I'm sorry. It's not deliberate. I just get so..."

Jordan stopped him by putting her finger over his lips. "It's okay. Don't apologize for that, okay?" She smiled at him.

Charlie pushed his papers out of the way, as she rolled over over onto her side, and looked up at him, smiling. He leaned down to kiss her, when suddenly he heard his dad's voice.

"Why do I always find you two like this?" Alan Eppes asked them, as he located his misplaced newspaper.

Jordan started to laugh. Charlie looked up at his dad. "Your timing, Dad, as usual..."

Alan interrupted. "Well you could always go into your bedroom."

Charlie grinned. Jordan blushed, but kept laughing.

Alan winked at Jordan, tucked the paper under his arm, and walked in to the kitchen to make coffee.

She grinned back at her father-in-law. Jordan was an only child, and had lost her parents in a car accident only five months after marrying Charlie. Though she missed her parents, Jordan loved her new family with all her heart.

Suddenly, a squeal and the sound of running feet announced three-year-old Riley's presence as she ran into the room. She saw her daddy on his stomach, and quickly ran over to straddle him and sit on his back.

"Oof." Charlie groaned. He looked at Jordan. "How come she never gets on you?"

Jordan snickered. "'Cause I'm the Mommy, that's why." She grinned at him.

Riley bounced up and down on Charlie. "Horsey! Go, Daddy!"

Charlie grinned, and got up on his hands and knees. Jordan sat up, leaning against a chair and watched.

Charlie crawled around for a few minutes, then leaned back so Riley could topple off into a giggling heap. Charlie crawled over and sat next to Jordan, putting his arm around her.

"You never told me why you were calling me." Charlie told her, and looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I was just thinking. We've been married five years, and we haven't done anything, just the two of us, since our honeymoon. I was thinking about it, and was wondering what you thought of maybe us slipping off somewhere..." she smiled, "alone."

Charlie smiled, and leaned back and thought a moment. "How about a week long trip to Florida? Just the two of us." Charlie grinned at her. "It will be a week-long 'math date' though. I got an invitation to be a guest speaker at a lecture series in Miami next month. I'll be at the university a lot for maybe three days, but we'll have plenty of time for other things, too." His dark brown eyes sparkled.

"Really?" she grinned, getting excited. "That sounds great! But what are we going to do about Riley?"

Charlie snickered. "I'm sure Dad will be happy for a chance to spoil her for a week without us interfering."

Jordan laughed. "Oh goody. Let the spoiling commence."

**_A month later..._**

Jordan was almost finished packing. She was very excited. They would be leaving in the morning for their week long "math date". She thought longingly of being all alone with Charlie. Drinking mai tais and watching the sunset. She sighed happily.

Charlie had found them a small cottage with a pool in Coconut Grove to stay in. Jordan thought it sounded so romantic. She made a mental note to pick up extra camera film. Lectures or not, this was going to be a fabulous week.

Jordan finished packing, and looked at the clock. 'Charlie should be on his way' home, she thought.

Charlie was standing in the university lounge, watching the small television. The weather was on. The meteorologist showed a tropical storm down in the Caribbean. Charlie frowned. He wondered if going was still a good idea. He flipped open his cell phone and called his house.

"Jordan, have you watched the weather? There is a tropical storm in the Caribbean!"

Charlie heard laughter. "Jordan? Maybe you didn't hear me?"

"Yes, I heard. Charlie! I'm from Georgia, remember? Those are so common, it's ridiculous. Half of them dissipate, or go off into the Atlantic, or whatever. Please don't freak out about this. I've lived with them most of my life. I always ignored them unless they got to be big, and 'then' only if pointed in our direction."

"I'm not freaking out. I'm... just... ummm... wondering if I should call Miami and reschedule."

"Don't you dare. It's fine. If it was a category 3 or higher, heading towards Miami, that would be different. But gosh, don't worry about this, okay? Please?"

Charlie smiled. "Okay. I'm on my way home. Do I need to pick up anything on the way?"

"Umm, nah, all I need is some more camera film. But I'll pick some up when we get there."

"Okay. See ya in a few minutes." Charlie flipped his phone closed and headed to his car.

Alan Eppes smiled down at his daughter-in-law. Jordan was trying hard not to cry, as she hugged and kissed her little Riley. She stroked Riley's tiny face. Riley snuggled her mother, then was ready to get down and run. Charlie walked in the door, and Riley jumped down from her mother's lap and made a beeline for her daddy. He scooped her up and hugged her. "Hi Baby."

Riley scowled. "I'm 'not' a baby. I'm a big girl."

Charlie laughed. "I know."

He set her back down on her feet. She pushed her little pink glasses up on her nose, and looked at Jordan. She shook her head, with her dark curls bobbing around her face. "Mommy, you sad?"

Jordan smiled. "No, Honey, I'm not sad. But guess what? You're going to get Grandpop all to yourself for a few days. You're going to have 'special' Grandpop time. You're going to have so much fun! Isn't that great?"

Charlie squatted down next to Jordan and smiled at his daughter. "That's right. You are such a lucky girl."

Riley didn't look convinced. "Where you gonna go?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"I'm going to be at another school for just a few days. Mommy is coming with me. Then we'll be right back home. Okay? And guess what? We'll get you a surprise too. But you have to be a good girl for Grandpop, okay?" He gave her a big smile, and tousled her hair.

"A surprise?" Riley looked interested.

"Mmm Hmm." Jordan confirmed. "We love you so much, so we will hurry up and be home in just a few days. We'll call you every day, okay?"

"Mm-kay," Riley agreed. She narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Are you going right now?"

"No Honey. We'll go in the morning. We'll be back in just a few days though, okay?" Jordan tried to sound cheerful.

Charlie gathered Riley into his arms and cuddled her. He kissed his daughter, and looked over at Jordan with sad eyes. He tried to smile at her reassuringly, but his eyes gave him away. Jordan welled up with tears. She wiped at her eyes. "Stop it, dang it." She smiled at him.

Charlie laughed softly. "We'll be back before you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning...

Charlie and Jordan sat in the taxi. They turned and waved at Alan, Don, and Riley as they pulled away from the curb. Jordan wiped her eyes. "Are we being selfish to leave Riley for a week?"

"No. No we're not. Dad and Don are going to spoil her rotten. Dad said they're taking her to the zoo, and, knowing those two, they probably have planned plenty more that they didn't tell us." He grinned. "It'll be fine." Charlie squeezed her hand. "We needed this."

"Yeah, we did," she agreed. "It's going to be great. I can't wait." She paused. "I hope we didn't forget anything."

Charlie grinned. "At least one decent suit for me to lecture in?"

"Yep."

"Swimsuits?"

She laughed. "Yep."

"Dramamine for the flight, Miss Queasy?"

Jordan punched him playfully. "You know I can't help that. Yes, of course I brought it. Hard not to bring it when you make a big point of buying it, and then you keep making your little comments." She stuck her tongue out at him, then grinned.

"Good. Well, I think we have everything covered. Don't forget to take the Dramamine as soon as we get to the airport. I would prefer to not watch you turn green fifteen minutes into the flight."

Jordan eyed him. "You think you are so funny."

Charlie grinned at her, as her put his arm around her. "But you love it," he whispered into her ear.

Jordan felt warmth in her belly, and she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. This was going to be one awesome "math-date".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Charlie and Jordan were sitting in their first class seats, waiting for take off. Charlie fit their carry on into the overhead, and tucked his lap top at his feet.

Jordan was nervous. She had only flown once before, when she'd first came to L.A. nearly six years before. At Charlie's insistence, she took the window seat. She fastened her seat belt. Charlie grinned at her and patted his pocket. "I have the Dramamine right here if you need it." He winked at her.

"Brat."

Charlie laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was going over his notes for the lectures. He was pretty pleased. He looked over at his sleeping wife. Jordan had slipped her feet out of her sandals, and even in her sleep, she had turned her body towards him. Charlie smiled, as he reached over and touched her. She murmured in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Charlie wished she was awake to enjoy the flight with him, but Dramamine always made her fall asleep. He sighed. He got out the Sudoku puzzle book Jordan had bought him, and started solving the puzzles.

Later

Charlie couldn't help but smile. Jordan squeezed his hand tightly as she peered out the window. "Look Charlie! We finally made it! Miami International Airport!" She turned to grin at him. "What a long flight! I didn't think we'd ever get here."

He rolled his eyes. "You slept over half the flight, so I'm sure it wasn't too bad."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't help that. You know what Dramamine does to me."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know."

The plane touched down. He winked at her. "You ready?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Let the math date begin."

A short time later, the Eppes had gotten their luggage, picked up the rental car, and started driving towards their home for the next several days.

Twenty minutes later, they found the cottage.

Charlie pulled the car into the narrow driveway. The Eppes looked at each other and grinned. It was exactly what they had wanted.

The cottage was clapboard, and painted white. There were two huge picture windows facing the street. Charlie immediately counted seven steps leading up to the long front porch. A huge orange tree was on the side of the house. Huge palms, thick with fronds, surrounded the small front yard, giving the house a secluded feeling.

Charlie fished the key from his pocket, and unlocked the front door. Together they hauled in their luggage, and set it down inside the front door.

Just inside the door on the left, was a small, eat-in kitchen. To the right, was the living room. There was a television, a solid blue couch and loveseat, and two matching wing chairs. A low coffee table, covered with rings from years of use, was in front of the couch. The room was paneled, and decorations were minimal. Charlie noticed two decks of cards on top of the coffee table.

"Well, if we get bored, there's always strip poker," he teased.

Jordan snickered, and moved through the living room into the hallway.

To the left was the master bedroom and bathroom. Jordan was surprised how big the room was. One wall had another huge picture window like the living room. A vertical blind hung over the window. There was a huge king sized, four poster bed, a long bureau, a tall chest of drawers, and a large stereo cabinet. Jordan opened the stereo cabinet. She grinned at Charlie. "I brought our CD's."

"I knew you would," he commented.

Jordan ignored him, and stepped back into the hall.

Charlie flipped on the light, and peered inside the walk-in closet. He was about to comment on the size of the closet, when he heard Jordan call him.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?" He joined her in the doorway of the other room. He peered inside.

The room was tiny, and windowless. A small, sheetless, double bed was in the room, and a single, small table.

"Looks like a jail cell", he commented.

"Not exactly cozy," she agreed.

Charlie put his arm around her, pulling her close. He pressed his mouth against her ear. "That's where I'll put you if you don't behave," he teased.

She grinned. "Promises, promises."

Charlie pulled her by the hand, towards the living room. He smiled, "Want to go out for dinner? Or order something in?"

"Let's go out," she smiled back.

Charlie opened the front door for her. "Good. I'm starving. Let's go."

A few miles away, Charlie pulled into a restaurant parking lot. "Cuban food okay with you?", he asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

The sun was setting when the Eppes walked into the spacious, airy restaurant. Within minutes they were seated at one of the long wooden tables. Looking around, they saw that there were whole families sitting at the tables; lots of children, and even grandmothers holding babies. Jordan looked across the table at Charlie, with tears in her eyes.

He smiled, and took her hands in his. "Riley will be fine. It's just a few days."

"I know." She pulled a hand free to wipe away a tear.

"We'll call her after dinner, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay."

The Eppes ordered bistec palomilla, which were long, thin steaks. They ate slowly, enjoying the hot dinner, and listening to the families happily chatter. A little girl at the next table waved shyly at them. Jordan was amused, and waved back. She grinned at Charlie.

"Looks like you're ready to go call," Charlie smiled. "I am too. Let's go."

Charlie kissed into the phone for his daughter, and then passed the phone to Jordan. He mouthed the word 'shower' at her, and headed into the bedroom.

He turned on the shower, and began peeling off his clothes. He was exhausted. Stepping into the shower, he adjusted the temperature to get the water as hot as he could stand it.

He stood, with his eyes closed, enjoying the pulsating hot water between his shoulder blades. He sighed deeply. He couldn't wait to go to bed.

Jordan walked into the bedroom, to find Charlie in black boxer briefs and a tee shirt, perched on top of the bed, looking at his lecture notes, wet hair combed back.

She smiled at him, and began peeling off her clothes, as she walked into the bathroom to start the shower. A moment later, she popped her head out. "Brat."

Charlie looked up at her. "What'd I do this time?"

"Your dirty clothes, as usual.."

"Oh. Sorry, Jordan. I forgot again," he smiled sheepishly.

She eyed him. "Good thing I like you."

He chuckled, and went back to his lecture notes.

Charlie was finished with his lecture notes, and set them aside. He pulled back the sheet, and slid his legs under the blanket. The bathroom door opened, and Jordan walked out, wearing one of his tee shirts and a pair of panties. He grinned at her appreciatively. "Nice pajamas."

She laughed, and started rummaging through the case, looking for the small battery powered alarm clock. "What time do you have to get up?" she asked.

"Too early," he frowned. "So what are you going to do tomorrow while I'm gone?"

She grinned at him, and set the clock on the dresser. "Shop, of course. What else would I be doing?"

He laughed. "It figures. Well, do you want me to leave you the car? I can just call a cab or get a ride."

She shook her head. "Oh, no, Charlie, don't do that. I'm going to go to the Miracle Mile, and it's not that far at all. It'll be a nice walk."

He looked at her dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled at him brightly. She scooted into bed next to him.

Charlie laid down, and pulled her close. "So, what's this 'Miracle Mile'?"

She stifled a yawn. "It's actually just a half mile, but it's nothing but a ton of little boutiques, bistros, book stores… you name it. And you know how I love the 'tacky shops'."

He laughed. "I do indeed."

"I want to get something for Riley."

"I know," he said softly, closing his eyes.

She smiled. "Shall I get on my side?"

He opened one eye, and pulled her tight against him. "This 'is' your side."

She giggled, and snuggled against him.

They were asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan rose the next morning at dawn, and slipped quietly out of bed, as not to disturb Charlie. She quickly pulled on clothes, and slipped out the front door.

She drove down the road to the small grocery store she'd noticed the night before, and she picked up a few groceries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan came back to the cottage, and was surprised that Charlie was still asleep. She made a pot of coffee, and poured two cups, adding cream and sugar. Carrying one cup, she padded in the bedroom to wake him.

Setting the cup down, she crawled onto the bed next to him. She laid down next to him and smiled. Picking up one of Charlie's long curls, she took the end and tickled his ear with it. His eyes popped open, and he grinned as he grabbed her hand. She squealed. He wrestled her around and pinned her down. He held her arms down as she lay laughing.

"Thought you were going to tickle me, huh?" Charlie laughed.

Jordan was laughing too hard to answer. She started to cough, and Charlie released her and pulled her up. "See? You shouldn't mess with me when I'm asleep."

Jordan had recovered, and she grinned at him. "Well, aren't you playful this morning?"

Charlie responded by kissing her hungrily. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled away from her. Jordan's face told him that she wasn't ready to stop. Charlie got up, trying to act nonchalant. "Just wait until this evening," he said softly. He grinned at her as he reached for his coffee, and walked into the bathroom for his morning shower.

Jordan watched the bathroom door close. Even after five years of marriage, his kisses still made her go weak. Darn him. She couldn't believe what he'd just done to her. She giggled to herself. She'd get him back this evening, for sure. She got up, made the bed, and went into the kitchen and made breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that afternoon...

Charlie couldn't believe he'd actually gotten back to the cottage before Jordan. He wanted to surprise her. Charlie made a few preparations, and watched for her. He didn't have to wait long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan walked up the driveway, and saw the rental car. She was exhausted, but was happy to know Charlie was there. She walked up the steps. It was so hot and humid, and her feet were killing her. She reached for the door knob, but he door opened before she could touch it.

Charlie stood there, smiling at her, as he held out a glass of wine. Appreciatively, she accepted it, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Come with me," Charlie said putting his arm around her, and leading her into the bedroom.

Standing in the dimly lit bedroom, Jordan watched Charlie through the open bathroom door. He walked out of the bathroom, and came towards her. Gently, and lovingly, Charlie began to undress her. Jordan lifted her face Heavenwards, and enjoyed the feeling of Charlie's hands on her body.

"Come with me," he said, and led her into the bathroom. He lit a few candles, as Jordan lowered herself into the deliciously scented water.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Aren't you joining me?"

"Nope. This is for you." Charlie smiled sweetly at her.

Jordan leaned back into the tub. The water felt so good, and her feet were beginning to feel some relief.

Charlie sat at the foot of the porcelain tub, and reached down into the water, and pulled up Jordan's feet. She looked at him questioningly. He smiled, but said nothing, as he began to massage, with open flat palms, rubbing every inch of her feet. Jordan leaned back, smiling, and closed her eyes. Charlie pressed his thumbs into the balls of her feet, then stroking them in small circles. Then he gently squeezed and pulled each of her painted toes. Then tenderly, he kissed each one, slowly.

Jordan opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Charlie lifted up her left foot, and tenderly kissed the sole of her foot. Jordan felt a pleasurable jolt go through her whole body. Charlie then kissed the sole of her other foot. He looked up and smiled at her. She started to giggle when she saw Charlie's wet face from kissing her feet.

Charlie gently released her feet, and leaned over to her. He kissed her... deeply, hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of her. He reached up, and lovingly stroked her cheek. He gave her a big smile, and stood up. "Enough for now." Charlie said smugly. "Enjoy your bath. I'll be waiting for you." He turned a walked out, leaving Jordan sitting in the tub, with her mouth hanging open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take Jordan to get out of the bath. Teasing her was fun. He made a mental note to tease her more often. The thought of the payback he'd get in return sounded very appealing.

He heard her getting out of the bathtub. He smiled to himself, and waited patiently. "Good things come to those who wait," he reminded himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan came out of the bathroom and slowly walked over to the bed. She eyed him. "Brat."

"You know it." He grinned.

Jordan sat down on the bed. She reached for his hand. He sat up and pulled her close to him. His hand cupped her breast. He kissed her neck and buried his face in her hair. She was so warm and soft, and she smelled so good. Like baby powder. Charlie breathed her scent in. His mouth found hers, and he kissed her deeply. He felt her moan. She slowly slid her hands up his chest. Charlie sucked his breath in at her touch. She kept one hand on his chest, gently caressing the soft dark hair. Her other hand she slid up his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair.

Charlie pulled her closer. He loved feeling her bare breasts pressing hard against his chest. He kept one hand on her back, and his other hand cupped her face. Jordan wrapped her arms around him... sighing, and slowly nuzzling, and kissing his neck. With her lips on his throat, Charlie moaned with pleasure. He closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

The cd player was on, and Charlie was completely happy and relaxed. Jordan lay with him, her head on his shoulder, and her arms around him. He smiled at her. "You happy?"

"Mmm Hmm," her blue-grey eyes sparkled. "You happy?"

Charlie grinned. "Mmm Hmm."

Jordan laughed. "Brat."

"You know it." He kissed her nose.

"Charlie?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Have I mentioned how much I love week long 'math-dates'?" She grinned at him.

Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah. Me too." He listened for a moment, then grinned. "You hear what's playing?"

She listened, and smiled at him, snuggling closer. Charlie softly sang along.

"If I lay here,

if I just lay here,

would you lie with me, and just forget the world?

I don't quite know how to say how I feel...

those three little words are said too much.

They're not enough.

If I lay here,

if I just lay here,

would you lie with me, and just forget the world?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and thank you for the feedback. I really appreciate it.

* * *

The next afternoon...

Charlie got back to the cottage after a day of lectures. He found Jordan in the back yard, sunbathing. "Hey you." He grinned at her.

Jordan immediately got up and went to kiss him. "Hey!" she smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yep, and no lectures tomorrow." he smiled.

"Awesome." Jordan walked inside, taking Charlie's hand and pulling him in with her. She walked into the kitchen and made two glasses of iced tea. Charlie sat down, and Jordan handed him his tea. "Want to grill a couple of steaks and stay in tonight?" She grinned at him over her glass.

"That sounds great." His eyes sparkled.

"Good," she giggled. "I already have them marinating."

Charlie laughed. "So you did go shopping today."

"Mmm Hmm. I found Riley a Florida snow globe. It's really cute. It has palm trees and seashells in it. I'll put it on her shelf." She grinned.

"Sounds pretty."

"It is. I went ahead and shipped it home. She loves getting stuff in the mail." Jordan paused, and then met his eyes. "Plus, I got you a surprise." She grinned at him.

"You did?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Mmm Hmm. I saw it, and I just had to get it."

Jordan crossed the kitchen into the living room, retrieving the bag from the wing chair. She handed it to him. "Here you go. Open it." She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Charlie saw her eager expression and grinned at her. He pulled the tissue wrapped item from the bag and unwrapped it. It was a small plaque. He read it aloud.

**"There are two kinds of people in the world. Those who can do math, and those who can't." **

Charlie laughed. "Did you have this made?"

"Nope. Believe it or not, I just came across it. I thought you could put it in your office." She smiled at him happily.

"I love it. Thank you." He stood, put his arms around her, and kissed her.

"You're welcome." She touched his cheek and started walking towards the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie, wearing faded jeans and a CalSci tee shirt, stood at the grill. "Be ready in a sec." He called through the door.

Jordan was putting the salad on the table. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a pink v-necked blouse. She walked over to open the back door, so he could bring their steaks in. He followed her back into the eat-in kitchen. Charlie put the steaks down on the table, and watched her slice up a lime for their Coronas. Jordan put limes in the necks of their Coronas, and crossed the room to the television. Charlie watched as she unplugged the television from the wall. She winked at him, and then disappeared into the bedroom. Charlie heard a song by Dido come on. Jordan walked out of the bedroom, and came in to sit next to him. She grinned at him. "Darn. There's nothing on tv tonight."

Charlie laughed. "And I see you've got the cd player going."

"Mmm Hmm." She grinned wickedly. "We'll call Riley after dinner. Then the phone's getting turned off."

"Yes Ma'am." Charlie grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Charlie started clearing the table, as Jordan dialed home. Charlie stood at the sink, running hot water. He listened as Jordan talked to Alan, then to Riley. She came into the kitchen smiling, and held the phone out to Charlie. "Someone wants you, Daddy." She handed Charlie the phone. He sat down at the table and talked to his little girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan was almost finished. She listened to Charlie as he talked to Alan, assuring him that the hurricane was not coming their way. She smiled as she heard Charlie 'kiss' into the phone for Riley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie hung up the phone, and turned it off. Then he walked over and turned off the house phone. He grinned over at Jordan. She laughed, and turned her back to him. "Just one more minute," she told him.

Charlie ignored her. "We'll get it later."

"Charlie, let me finish," she giggled.

Charlie gently grasped her, and turned her around to face him. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"You win," she whispered, and tossed the dish cloth into the sink.

He grinned. "I always do." Jordan slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Charlie gently pushed her against the wall, his hands sliding down her body. Jordan moaned, and tilted her head back. Charlie buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck and shoulders. Suddenly, Charlie scooped her up, and carried her into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the Eppes', the hurricane was growing to a category 3. Though it was still projected to turn North, there was a voluntary evacuation. They had no idea that the airport had closed, and that classes at UM were canceled for the rest of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning...

Jordan slowly woke up. Charlie was still asleep. She carefully untangled herself from him. He woke up. "Where are you going?"

She kissed him. "Bathroom and coffee." He nodded and closed his eyes. She scooted out of the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Jordan crawled back into the bed. Charlie briefly opened one eye. "Hey," he said, pulling her close, and closed his eyes again.

Jordan snuggled him. "I fixed you some coffee." She whispered.

Charlie didn't move. "I know. I smell it." He opened his eyes. "Tempting me with caffeine, huh?" He smiled.

"Tempting you is fun," Jordan grinned. Charlie chuckled, and he sat up and stretched. He reached for his coffee.

"Let's get in the pool." Jordan suggested.

"Now?"

"Sure, why not? It'll wake you up."

He laughed. "Why not?"

Jordan happily jumped up, and grabbed their swimsuits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan stepped into the back yard. She stopped in her tracks. Charlie came up behind her, and nuzzled her cheek and kissed her. Normally, Jordan loved kisses from a scruffy, unshaven Charlie, but she didn't move. Charlie looked at her. "Jordan?"

"Charlie, 'look'."

Charlie stopped, and looked. It was eerily calm. There were low gray clouds, and no wind. The palm fronds were motionless. Charlie realized there were no birds singing. Nothing. He looked at Jordan. She turned, and ran back into the cottage, plugging in the television, and turned it on.

Charlie stood next to his wife, and watched the weather forecast. The hurricane was now a category 3. The hurricane would not be a direct hit, but it would come close. They were having voluntary evacuations. They showed a mass exodus of traffic, bumper to bumper, lined up for miles. The airport was closed. Businesses were closed, and the owners were nailing up plywood over all the windows.

Charlie looked over at Jordan. She looked scared. She looked at him, and grabbed his hand. "We've got to hurry." Quickly they changed into jeans and tee shirts, and Jordan bolted out the back door. Charlie followed. They gathered everything from outside not secured. They sank the lawn chairs and patio table into the pool.

Jordan came inside and found a roll of masking tape. She started taping up all the windows. Charlie watched. "Jordan, why are you taping the windows?"

"We always did. It keeps shattered glass from flying."

Charlie shook his head. "That won't work. With winds at 130 mph, taping is not going to keep glass from flying out."

Jordan looked at him, feeling herself getting angry. "I'm taping these windows. We 'always' taped the windows. I've 'got' to do something! It's too late to leave." She realized she was yelling at him. She stopped. "Charlie, I'm sorry."

"I know you're scared."

Jordan stopped taping. "That's not a good reason. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He looked at her understandingly.

Jordan looked into his eyes sadly, then turned, and continued taping the windows. Charlie found another roll of tape and helped her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan Eppes stood in the den, watching the weather. He was worried. He had tried calling Charlie several times, but he kept getting his voice mail. He hoped his son and daughter-in-law were safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan filled every pitcher and jar she could find with water. She lined them up on the counter. She looked in the cabinets, and was relieved to find a few canned goods, a large box of matches, and a box of emergency candles. She went into the bathroom, cleaned the bathtub, and filled it full of water. They would need that for flushing the toilet, and for bathing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie stood on the back porch and watched. The wind gusts had started. Charlie watched the trees, observing the degree they were bending to. Loud claps of thunder made him jump. Charlie stepped back into the cottage. He looked at Jordan. "I'd better call Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan Eppes stood in the den watching CNN weather. The ringing phone startled Alan. He snatched up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Charlie! I have been trying to call you! Are you alright? Is Jordan alright? Where are you? Please tell me you're safe."

"Whoa, Dad, we're okay. Really. We are here in the cottage. We're going to try to ride it out. It's too late to evacuate. Everyone who tried to evacuate is stuck in their cars. Like one big traffic jam. We're safer here."

"I was hoping you two would have gotten out of there before this. Why didn't you leave before this?"

Charlie sighed. "We had no idea. Neither of us had seen the weather. Until today, neither of us had even turned the tv on, and Jordan listens to cd's instead of the radio." Charlie paused. "It doesn't matter the reason, Dad. We're stuck here, and I don't know how phone service will be later, so I wanted to call you before it hits."

"Promise me you will stay safe. Keep Jordan safe."

"Dad, I will do my best for the two of us to get home in one piece."

Alan sighed wearily. "I know you will. Your brother and I have been worried sick."

"I know. I'm sorry. Tell Don I'm sorry, and I'll talk to him when we get back. Okay? Dad, would you put Riley on?"

"Of course. Oh, Charlie?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You get back here safely. Your daughter needs you."

Charlie paused. "I know that, Dad," he said quietly.

"Here she is." Alan said, and passed his eager granddaughter the telephone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Charlie walked outside for a few minutes to make sure there wasn't anything left outside that wasn't secured. He came back inside, looking nervous. He was drenched with perspiration. "The humidity is awful. It's getting bad out there."

Jordan was watching the weather. She turned and looked at Charlie. "It wobbled."

"What?"

"The hurricane. It wobbled. We're going to be hit directly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within two hours, the gale force wind gusts had significantly picked up. Charlie watched from the window, fascinated at the degree the palms were bent in the wind. Sheets of rain pummeled the cottage. He moved away from the window. Moments later, the Eppes heard a loud crash. Running to the living room window to look outside, they saw a huge tree lying on top of the rental car. "Oh, shit." Charlie said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Jordan sat in the living room, watching the weather report, and drinking the rest of the iced tea. Suddenly there was a loud 'pop' and the electricity went out.

"Here we go." Jordan sighed.

Charlie put his arm around her. "We'll be okay."

Jordan looked into his eyes. "I hope you're right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eppes sat on the floor in the living room, playing cards, and nervously watching the windows. It was going to be dark soon. The wind and rain were horrible. Charlie kept hearing things hitting the cottage. He was amazed at how loud the storm was. Wind whistled through the ac and kitchen exhaust vents. The humidity was horrible. Charlie looked up at the windows. "Jordan, look."

Jordan watched as the masking tape on the windows started curling off from the humidity. "I guess you were right Charlie," she said quietly. ''Taping the windows did no good."

He frowned. "But I was thinking of the wind. I didn't factor in humidity."

Jordan couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly the Eppes jumped as they heard a loud, metallic crash. It sounded like a car crash... minus the sound of brakes. They ran to the window and looked out.

Inside the pool was a huge piece of metal roofing. Charlie felt his stomach turn.

Suddenly, they both felt the high pressure building, and knew instinctively that they had to get away from the windows.

"Come on," Jordan yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him. "We need to get away from the windows!" They started to run.

Just as the Eppes' reached the hallway, it happened. The picture windows imploded. Millions of glass shards fanned out. The phenomenon of two different pressures; inside and outside, crashing together, then seeking to equalize themselves, threatened to suck the Eppes' out of the hallway. Doors slammed. Charlie and Jordan's ears popped, and their bodies reeled. Instinctively Charlie reached out, grabbing Jordan with one hand, and the door frame with the other. He heard Jordan scream, as every pore, every nerve ending signaled to his brain that his body was under decompression. Bricks and tile blew into the cottage, soaked and dusted with splinters of glass.

Charlie pulled Jordan into the second bedroom, and tugged the mattress off the bed. He pushed Jordan to the floor, and pulled the mattress on top of them. They laid on their stomachs, side by side. Charlie held both of Jordan's hands. Suddenly they both felt and heard the roof shudder. Charlie immediately felt a wave of fear wash over him. Beside him, Jordan was trembling, and she began to pray. Charlie silently prayed with her.

Hours passed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up. He was soaked with perspiration, and he felt like he was suffocating. The air under the mattress was hot and stale. Jordan lay next to him, asleep. Even in her sleep, she clung to him. Charlie patted her.

"Jordan?"

She woke up, and looked into his eyes. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm going to go look."

"No! No, don't go out there!" Jordan grabbed both his hands.

"It's fine. I'll be right back. You stay here, alright? Don't move."

Charlie pushed the mattress up to crawl out. Fresh air hit Charlie. It felt wonderful.

He listened. The wind was still gusty, and it was still raining, but the worst had passed. Charlie stepped out of the bedroom. Water had seeped into the hallway.

He stepped back into the bedroom, and lifted the mattress off of his wife. He helped her up.

Miraculously, the roof was still on the cottage. But everything was covered with foliage and mud. Chunks of brick and tile were imbedded in the paneling. The living room furniture was ruined; soaked and sliced with glass, and covered with muddy debris.

Charlie found it interesting that there were a few things that were left completely untouched. The stereo in the bedroom was slightly wet, but otherwise clean and still in good shape. A potted plant near the door was untouched.

Human nature led the Eppes' outside to look around. A large piece of someone's shed rested in the front yard. The power poles were all down. Charlie noticed there were no more fences. They were gone.

Charlie put his arm around Jordan, and led her back into the cottage. They went into the kitchen and drank some of the water Jordan had stored. It wasn't cold, but it tasted wonderful after spending a night under a mattress.

Breakfast was dry cereal, and the rest of the orange juice from the fridge.

After breakfast, Charlie pulled out his cell phone. He couldn't get a signal. He looked at Jordan. "I am going to try and find a way to call Dad, and let him know we're alright."

Jordan shook her head. "Charlie, I doubt you can call. I'm sure all the lines are down, and the cell towers too."

"Probably. But we need to find a way to let Dad and Don know we're okay. Maybe if I try in a different area, it'll go through." Charlie thought a moment. Charlie looked at Jordan intently. "It would be safer if you stayed here though."

Jordan looked wide-eyed at Charlie. "Charlie I am not staying here by myself. We need to stay together."

Charlie shook his head. "I disagree. We know it's bad out there. But at least if you're here, I know that you're inside, and safe. We still have a roof, and we have water. We don't know exactly how bad the conditions will be like out there. Jordan, I need to know that you're safe, okay? I'll get back as soon as I can, I promise. There's a bike in the shed. I'll take that, and head over to the university. I'll get back as soon as I can."

Jordan's worried face told him plainly, that she didn't like it. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Be safe, Charlie. Please."

He promised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie slowly made his way to the university. What normally would have taken him maybe thirty minutes, was stretched into over two hours, as Charlie rode along the muddy, debris covered streets; carefully avoiding flooded areas, downed power lines, and then stopping to lift the bike over fallen trees, limbs, and rubble. He saw many damaged houses... many with trees on them, or with roofs missing. Some streets were completely impassable, and Charlie had to take a different road. It was horribly hot and humid. He was relieved when he finally arrived at the university. He leaned the bike against the building, and went inside.

The university's back-up generator was powering the emergency lights. Charlie was glad to talk to the staff and some of the students. The phones were working, and Charlie was able to call the cottage owner, the car rental agency, the airport, and finally, his Dad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan Eppes grabbed the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad."

"Charlie! Oh thank God! Are you alright? Is Jordan alright? Where are you at?"

"We are both fine. Jordan is at the cottage. I'm at the university, but I'm on my way back now. Umm, I called the airport. It is still closed, but should be open by tomorrow afternoon. Our flight is still two days away. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

"I'll be glad when you're both home. Where are you staying now?"

"We're still at the cottage. We didn't lose the roof. We have food and water. We'll just try and wait it out there until we can get home."

Alan breathed a sigh of relief. "Charlie, I am so relieved that you're both okay. Listen, you'd better get back to Jordan. People tend to get kind of crazy after things like this. She doesn't need to be left alone. Please be careful."

"I promise. How's my girl?"

"Asleep. She's fine though. She misses you both."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After hanging up the phone, Charlie followed a group of students into the university cafeteria. They were serving sandwiches, and Charlie got in line. He got a sandwich and two bottles of water. Quickly he gulped most of the first bottle of water. He bit into the sandwich. Something tasted a bit off. He decided that it was because it was so hot and humid. He ignored the 'off' taste, and hungrily finished the sandwich. He polished off the rest of the bottle of water, and tucked the second bottle under his arm. He approached the counter, and politely asked for another bottle of water to take back to Jordan. Charlie put the two bottles into a small plastic bag, tied them to the bike's handle bars, and started back to the cottage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Charlie left, Jordan busied herself. She found the broom, and swept as much water as she could out of the hallway, and out the back door. She swept as much of the house as she could. There was shattered glass, broken tile, and brick everywhere. The master bedroom, where she and Charlie had slept, was now wet and filled with debris that had blown in when the windows had imploded. Jordan gathered up their remaining salvageable belongings, and took them into the second bedroom.

Jordan surveyed the second bedroom. This room didn't have a window, which had struck her as odd before, but now she was thankful for it. They had a room to stay in that wasn't full of glass shards. She tugged the mattress back onto the bed. She looked in the closet, and found clean sheets for the bed. She made the bed, and put their luggage into the closet. The cottage was horribly hot, but at least they had a place to sleep that was clean and dry.

Jordan walked into the kitchen, and ate some dry cereal for lunch. She drank some water, and watched out the window. Charlie had been gone for quite a while. She hoped he was okay, and that he got back soon.

Suddenly, Jordan heard a noise in the back of the cottage. She froze, listening. Quietly, she crept towards the sound, listening.

A strange man was standing in the second bedroom. He had Charlie's lap top in his hands. His head jerked around, and he saw Jordan. The man put the lap top down, and grinned as he came towards her. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Jordan froze. She was terrified. "What do you want?" She took a few steps back.

"What do you 'think' I want?" He grinned, and reached for her.

Jordan screamed, and ran out of the room. The man chased her, getting her cornered in the living room. "Get away from me!" she told him threateningly.

"Or what?" he taunted. "What's a little girl like you gonna do?" He grinned, and lunged at her. She screamed and tried to run. The man grabbed a handful of Jordan's long hair. He put a hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall. Jordan was crying, terrified, and angry. She tried to fight him off, but he tightened his grip on her throat. He watched with satisfaction as she struggled against him. He relaxed his grip.

Jordan sucked in a deep breath. She was crying. "Please don't. I have a child. She needs me."

"A kid, huh? You got a man?"

Tears streamed down Jordan's face. "Mmm Hmm."

"Is he here? Where is he?"

Jordan's heart pounded. This guy was huge. She didn't want him anywhere near Charlie.

"I said, 'where is he?'" He pushed her hard up against the wall. He grabbed her breast and pinched hard. Jordan tried to slap him. He slapped her hard across her face. "You gonna slap me, you little bitch?"

He pressed himself against her. Jordan started screaming, fighting him with everything she had. He grabbed her around the neck.

His hands were huge and hard. She was struggling to get air. Jordan suddenly remembered something Don had once told her. "Go for the throat."

Don and Colby had been having dinner with them one night, and the two of them had told Jordan to always aim for the attacker's throat. Jordan had laughed at the time. She was a housewife, married to a math professor. She had doubted she'd ever be in that type of situation. Now, their words were ringing in her ears. Jordan brought her hand up, forcing her fingers, as hard as she could, into the hollow of the man's throat. He gasped, and immediately released her. Jordan was gasping, as she tried to run from him. The man held his throat a moment, then went after her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was finally back at the cottage. He leaned the bike against the side of the house, and started walking towards the door, when he heard the terrified screams of his wife.

Charlie froze, and looked around wildly. A long metal post, obviously part of someone's chain link fence, was lying a few feet away. Charlie seized it, and ran into the cottage.

Charlie came into the room, and found a strange man pinning Jordan down. She was sobbing and screaming, trying to fight him off. The man's intentions were obvious.

Jordan, with her arms pinned down and unable to fight him, spit into the man's face. He momentarily released one of her arms, and hit her hard across the face.

At that moment, Charlie screamed, "Get away from my wife!" and he struck the man with the fence post as hard as he could.

The man screamed in pain, as he fell. He clutched his shoulder, and glared menacingly at Charlie.

Charlie was enraged. He held the post up threateningly. He lowered his voice, and told him very icily, "I said, 'get away from my wife'. Now."

The man hesitated. Charlie swung the metal post. The man barely managed to dodge the blow, and ran out of the cottage.

Charlie dropped the post and ran to Jordan. She was crying and terrified. He pulled her into his arms, and held her as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should never have left you here by yourself. I wasn't here, and he hurt you." Charlie looked at her miserably. "I am so sorry."

Jordan looked at him. "This wasn't your fault."

Charlie wasn't buying it. He looked her over carefully. Her eyes were red from crying. He saw her bruised swollen cheek, bruised lips, and the huge bruises forming around her throat. Tears welled in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She laid against his chest, trembling, letting her tears flow, as Charlie held her protectively. No way would he leave her alone again. He gently kissed her wet, bruised face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening...

Jordan was curled up, asleep on the bed. Charlie walked into the bathroom. He took a large plastic cup, and filled it with water from the bathtub. He put the stopper in the sink, and poured the water into it. He wished he could get a shower, but unfortunately this was going to have to do. Charlie got out a clean wash cloth, and started peeling off his clothes. He was down to his underwear, when he heard a sound behind him. He whirled around, and saw Jordan. Charlie relaxed. "You startled me."

"Sorry." Jordan put the lid down on the toilet, and sat down. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I should never have left you here by yourself. It's my fault." He looked down into the sink.

"No, it's not. Stop saying that." She shook her head at him. "It's just one of those things. We never thought anyone would do this. You can't blame yourself for this. Besides, you stopped him, and ran him off. So technically, that makes you my hero." She gave him a little smile.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Hardly." He looked at her, taking her face in his hands, turning her face to examine her cheek, then pulling her hair back to look at her throat. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine. Bruised. But fine." She hesitated. "By the way, you had excellent timing." She smiled.

Charlie sighed. "I don't even want to think about that." He shook his head, as he thought of that creep on top of her... and what he would have done. The thought turned his stomach. Charlie looked at her. "I would have killed him," he said quietly.

Jordan said nothing, as she wrapped her arms around Charlie, and buried her face in his neck. He hugged her tightly. His heart ached. "Jordan, I'm..."

Jordan stopped him by putting her hand over his lips. She lifted her face and looked into his dark sad eyes. "Don't apologize anymore. It is not your fault." She removed her hand, and kissed him before he could speak. She pulled away from him, and walked to the bathroom door. "Now, then. I'm going to go check out our food stash, and see what we can have for dinner."

Charlie watched her walk out. He sighed, and went back to his "sink bath".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up. He wondered what time it was. Jordan was curled up beside him, asleep. Charlie's stomach was upset. He headed for the bathroom.

Jordan woke up. Charlie was gone. She sat up, and looked through the door. "Charlie?"

He came in, with a hand on his belly, and sat down on the bed next to Jordan.

Jordan put her arm around him. "Are you okay?" She looked at him, trying to see his face, But it was too dark in the room. But she could tell he wasn't feeling well.

"Sandwich," Charlie muttered.

"Huh? What? Did you say, 'sandwich'?"

He sighed. "Yeah. They were serving sandwiches at the university yesterday. I got one. I thought it tasted 'off', but I figured it was probably the fact that it was about 100 degrees that made it taste funny."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "It tasted funny, and you ate it?"

"It took me over two hours to get to the university, and I was starving," Charlie said defensively. "I thought it was because it was so hot and humid, that it tasted funny. I really didn't think it was the sandwich." He met her eyes, and gave a small smile. "I thought about bringing you a sandwich, too. But I didn't want it to go bad in the heat."

Jordan smiled at him, shaking her head. "I'm glad you didn't. But I wish you hadn't eaten that."

"Me too."

Charlie laid down on his side. His stomach was really hurting. Jordan laid next to him, and put her arms around him. The Eppes' dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan woke up to hear Charlie in the bathroom. She immediately got up, and found him vomiting into the toilet. She gently rubbed his back until he finished. She got a washcloth and wet it with water from the bathtub, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him worriedly.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "My stomach really hurts."

"Food poisoning," she sighed.

Charlie held his belly, as he slowly walked back to bed and laid back down.

Jordan made sure he was comfortable, and went into the kitchen. She poured a glass of water, and added a straw. It was going to be a long hot day. She was worried about Charlie getting dehydrated. She found a plastic bucket she could set next to the bed. She carried the water and the bucket into the bedroom, setting the bucket on the floor. She pointed the straw towards him. "Sip this."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on. Just a little bit."

"It won't stay down."

Jordan sighed. "Please? Just a sip."

Charlie hesitantly took a small sip. He waited for his nauseated, badly cramping stomach to protest. It didn't take long. Jordan was quick with the bucket.

"I told you," He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Jordan was really getting worried. "We'll try again in just a little bit."

"Oh, goody." Charlie said dryly.

"Well, if you get dehydrated, you really 'will' be sick." Jordan leaned down to kiss his cheek. She frowned, and put a hand to his forehead. She sighed.

Charlie looked at her. "What now?"

"You've got a low grade fever." She frowned, looking at him worriedly.

"I thought so."

"You rest, okay? I'm staying right here with you." Jordan smoothed the hair back from his face.

Charlie nodded, and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon...

Charlie was in the bathroom, yet again, with the door closed. Jordan felt sorry for him. She knew he was completely miserable. She was thankful that at least he had finally stopped vomiting. She padded into the kitchen to pour him some more water. It was horribly hot. Jordan knew it had to be over ninety degrees inside the cottage. The humidity was awful. She pulled her long, curly hair up into a pony tail. She'd left it down all day, because she knew having it up only emphasized her bruises. But the heat was so bad, she had to get it off her neck.

She walked back into the bedroom, as Charlie slowly emerged from the bathroom. He looked pale, Jordan thought.

Gingerly, he eased himself back onto the bed. "I'm sick of this." He closed his eyes. "Shoot me. Please."

"Nope. I'm too attached to you," she smiled at him.

Charlie's eyes went straight to the bruises on her neck. He looked at her sadly.

"Stop it, Charlie. I'm fine."

Jordan offered him the water. He dutifully took a few sips, and then laid down. Jordan wet a wash cloth and gently sponged his face, then put the wash cloth on the back of his neck.

Charlie lay still, with his eyes closed. "Thanks," he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Charlie started to get up.

"Oh, no you don't. You rest. I'll be right back."

"Take the fence post," he told her.

Jordan smiled at him, picked up the fence post, and went to answer the door.

A middle aged woman stood at the front door. Jordan cautiously opened the door. "Yes?"

The older woman looked at her and smiled. "Hi. I'm your neighbor, Janet." She pointed at the house across the street. "I live over there."

"Oh, hi. I'm Jordan." Jordan smiled, and opened the door wider.

Janet's smile faded when she got a better look at her young neighbor. "Dear, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Jordan blushed. "I'm fine. It's okay. I know, I'm pretty bruised up." She frowned. "A man came in on me yesterday while my husband was gone." Jordan explained. "Thankfully, Charlie came back and stopped him before the man could 'really' hurt me."

"Oh you poor thing! I'm glad you're okay!"

Jordan forced a smile. "Me too. Thanks."

Janet brightened. "Oh! The reason I came over, is that the chicken in our freezer is all thawed out. We are going to go ahead and grill it all tonight. We are inviting all the neighbors over to help eat it. Otherwise it will be wasted. You and your husband are welcome to come."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. But Charlie is sick. I can't leave him."

"Sick? What's wrong?"

"Food poisoning. He has been really sick all day."

"Oh, the poor thing!" Janet shook her head sympathetically. "And in this heat, too."

Jordan sighed sadly. "I know. I wish to God I could give him some relief." Jordan shook her head. "Thanks so much for your offer though. I really need to go be with him."

"Go ahead, Dear. I hope he feels better."

"Thanks. Me too." Jordan waved goodbye to her neighbor, then closed the door.

She hurried back into the bedroom, to find Charlie asleep. Jordan sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. She watched him sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dark. Charlie walked out of the bathroom. He looked tiredly at Jordan. "It's finally getting a little better." Charlie very gingerly eased himself onto the bed.

Jordan put her hand to his forehead. "You still have just a low fever." She kissed him gently. "You still need to rest, okay?"

Charlie was not happy, and he still felt miserable. He was glad that nausea had eased, at least.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jordan looked at Charlie. "Don't you move. I'll be right back." She picked up the fence post, and went to answer the door.

Jordan saw that it was Janet again. She opened her door. "Hi Janet."

Janet was grinning. "I brought you something." The older woman handed Jordan a foil wrapped package. I know you said your husband is sick, but I brought you some chicken anyway. That's not all," she grinned broadly. "One of the other neighbors went today when they were giving out ice. He stood in line for three hours. I told him how sick your husband is, and he insisted I bring you this." Janet handed Jordan a large plastic cup.

Jordan looked inside. It was a big cup of ice. It was partly melted, but she didn't care. She grinned at Janet. "Thank you!" Jordan hugged her neighbor.

"Oh, hang on." Janet turned around and shouted, "Are you bringing that, or not?"

She turned back, and smiled happily at Jordan. "I've got you something else, too."

Jordan watched, as a boy of around twelve years old, came running up. "Here, Mom." The boy said breathlessly, as he handed Janet a two liter bottle. Janet grinned, as she handed it to Jordan. It was ginger ale.

Jordan stared at her neighbor in surprise. "I just cannot thank you enough. Truly. Thank you." Tears welled in her eyes.

Janet grinned at her. "I hope it helps. Hope he feels better."

Jordan smiled gratefully. "Thanks so much. For everything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan put a straw into the cup of ice. She wrapped her hands around it, getting her hands cold. She smiled as she walked into the bedroom. "Charlie?"

"Yeah? I'm awake."

Jordan thought he sounded rather weak. "Here, Sweetie, time to sip."

Charlie dutifully sipped. His eyes widened. "How did you...?"

Jordan laughed. "Surprise." She set the cup down, and laid one of her cold hands against his forehead, the other on his neck.

Charlie closed his eyes. "Oh, man," he sighed.

Her hands warmed quickly against his feverish body. She picked up the cup. "You can either sip the melted ice, or, you can have cold ginger ale. Which do you prefer?"

"You have ginger ale, too? Umm, melted ice. Please. I don't want it to melt any faster than it has to."

"I don't blame you." Her hand was cold again, and she laid it against his cheek. She pressed the cup against his other cheek. She grinned at him, and kissed his nose.

Charlie smiled weakly. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Too soon, the ice was gone. Jordan sat with Charlie until he was asleep. She went into the kitchen, opened the foil pack that Janet had brought her, and ate dinner. She felt guilty, but she knew that she would end up getting sick if she didn't eat anything, and getting sick wouldn't be doing Charlie any good.

Jordan padded back into the bedroom, and curled up next to Charlie. She put her arms around him, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan woke up. She wondered what time it was. Perhaps 2:00 A.M.? Something was different. She listened. Charlie was sleeping peacefully. She reached over and touched him. His skin was cool. She sighed with relief. She leaned over and kissed him gently, and snuggled against him. In his sleep, Charlie pulled her closer to him. Jordan closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie slowly woke up. It was morning. He turned and saw that Jordan had already gotten up. He rolled onto his back, and realized his stomach didn't hurt anymore. He still felt lousy, but the nausea and cramping were gone. The room was warm, but not as horribly hot as it had been.

Charlie slowly sat up. He wasn't dizzy. Good. He stood up, visited the bathroom, then padded down the hallway.

Charlie glanced up, and saw Jordan outside, through the shattered window. She had made a fire in the grill, and had a pot on top. Charlie smiled to himself, and made his way to the door.

"Good morning." Charlie smiled at her, as he stepped outside. The cool breezes felt wonderful after so many hours in the stifling heat of the bedroom. He saw that Jordan had already brought two of the kitchen chairs outside. He slowly eased himself into one.

Jordan smiled at him. "Good morning." She walked over and kissed him.

"What are you making?" Charlie eyed the pot.

"Soup."

"Soup?" He snickered.

"Mmm Hmm. You know of any other way to make it?"

Charlie laughed. "No, I guess not. What are you making soup for?"

"For you, silly. You haven't had anything in your stomach in two days, aside from the ginger ale." She stirred the pot. "You need to eat something." She grinned at him. "You know, if we were home, I'd be making you eat green Jell-O."

Charlie made a face. "I hate Jell-O. Especially the green kind."

Jordan laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So I guess I should be thankful that we are stranded here, without electricity and running water." He grinned.

Jordan laughed. Using an oven mitt, she picked up the handle of the pot, and poured the soup into a big mug she'd found in the cabinet. She carefully brought it over to Charlie.

"Here you go. Bon Appetit."

He laughed, and looked into the cup. "Umm, rice, and chicken bouillon?"

Jordan put her hands on her hips. "Look here, now. You are not Seinfeld, and I am not the Soup Nazi." She laughed. "This is all I could find, that I didn't think would make you sick."

"I know," Charlie smiled at her. "Thanks."

He tasted it. It was actually pretty good. It felt good to have something hot in his stomach. Jordan sat down next to him, and enjoyed the breeze.

Charlie chuckled softly.

Jordan looked at him. "What?"

"The Soup Nazi?" Charlie started to laugh. "That was the funniest episode."

Jordan laughed, and shook her head at him. "Eat your soup, Charlie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later...

Charlie and Jordan sat on the front steps of the cottage. Directly behind them, on the porch, sat their luggage.

Jordan sighed, "I hope they didn't forget to come get us."

"Nah. I just hope the roads are cleared enough to get to us." He took her hand.

Ten minutes later, a minivan came into view. It stopped on the street in front of their cottage, and the driver climbed out.

He was young, blonde, and Charlie judged him to be in his early twenties.

Charlie and Jordan stood, and eagerly came down the steps.

The driver looked at Charlie. "Professor Charles Eppes?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming to pick us up. I hope you didn't have any trouble."

"Umm, no. Thanks." He eyed Charlie curiously. "No offense, Professor, but you are the youngest professor I've ever met."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The driver looked over at Jordan. She flashed him a smile. He saw her face and her neck. He frowned, and turned an icy look on Charlie.

Jordan saw the change in the driver's expression. she started shaking her head. "No. It's okay..."

Charlie was carrying the luggage, and turned when he heard Jordan. "What? Oh. No." Charlie shook his head at the driver. "No. She was attacked. No, I do 'not' beat my wife."

The driver looked at Jordan. She nodded. "It happened two days ago."

The driver relaxed. "Did it happen here? I'm sorry to hear that."

The Eppes climbed into the minivan.

"Yeah," Jordan told him. "He came in on me when I was by myself." She frowned, and stared out the window.

Charlie looked at her sadly, and put his arm around her.

The driver glanced at the Eppes' in the mirror. He shook his head sympathetically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Jordan boarded the airplane. They settled back in their seats. Charlie fit the carry-on bag into the overhead, and tucked his lap top at his feet. He glanced over at Jordan.

She stared out the window. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"What? What do you mean?"

She turned to look at him. "This whole thing was my idea. I should have listened to you. We knew there was a tropical storm. We should have rescheduled. I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Charlie pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Now stop," he told her. "We both made the decision to come. We didn't know it would actually become a Category 3, and we didn't know it would wobble. This is not your fault."

Jordan wasn't convinced. She swiped at her eyes and stared out the window. She was ready to go home. She missed her home, and things being normal. She missed her little Riley. She missed Don drinking all the beer. She missed tripping over Charlie's bike, and all his piles of papers. She missed Alan leaving his glasses and newspaper on the dining room table. She turned and looked into Charlie's dark eyes. She smiled and took his hand. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you." Charlie touched her bruised cheek. He hated to see her sad.

He hesitated a moment, then suddenly brightened. He looked at Jordan; his eyes sparkling. He patted his pocket. "I have the Dramamine." He grinned.

Jordan made at face at him, and chuckled. "Brat."

"You know it." He winked at her, and opened the bottle. "Here you go."

She eyed him. "I think you should take one yourself."

Charlie grinned. "I don't 'get' motion sickness."

"Uh huh. Umm, Charlie, do you really want your stomach to enjoy some turbulence today?"

Charlie frowned. "Umm, no. I'm not quite ready for that yet."

"I thought not."

Charlie dutifully got out some Dramamine for himself. He sighed.

The flight attendant brought them cups of ice and two cans of ginger ale. The Eppes' were thankful to have something cold.

They settled back, and soon they were both asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan, Don, and Riley stood watching the passengers, waiting for Charlie and Jordan to come in. Alan scooped Riley into his arms so she could see better.

"There they are!" Don exclaimed, and pointed.

Alan had a big grin on his face, as Riley started loudly calling, "Mommeeeeeee! Daddeeeeeeeeeee!"

Jordan, hearing her child's voice, turned immediately towards them. She instantly reached over, grabbing Charlie's arm. Charlie turned, and saw them. He grinned. Charlie and Jordan hurried towards them.

Jordan ran ahead of Charlie, and plucked her daughter from Alan's arms. She hugged Riley, and covered her with kisses. Riley clung to her, happy to have her mother back.

Charlie came up and grabbed Jordan and Riley together in a hug, and kissed his little daughter. Riley reached for him. "Daddy!" she squealed.

Charlie happily took her from Jordan and cuddled her. He had missed her so much. Riley gave Charlie an accusing face. "Daddy, my tess-ract is lost."

"Your tesseract?"

She nodded. "Mmm Hmm. I didn't get to sleep with it last night." She gave Charlie a pitiful face.

"I promise we will find it." Charlie looked hopefully at Jordan, who was hugging Alan tightly.

Alan couldn't stop staring at the bruises on his daughter-in-law. As he hugged Jordan, he looked over her shoulder at Charlie. Charlie saw his Dad's expression shook his head at him. "Later," he mouthed. Charlie looked at Don, and his brother nodded at him.

Jordan tried to discreetly wipe her eyes, and smiled at her daughter. "We'll find it."

Alan shook his head. "Donnie and I looked everywhere." he made a face at Charlie. "Why she doesn't sleep with a doll..." he shook his head and grinned. "Like father, like daughter, I guess."

Charlie hugged his Dad. Alan tousled his hair good naturedly. "Hey!" Charlie laughed. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad."

"You're still 'my' kid!" Alan grinned at him.

Jordan hugged Don. "I missed you all so much," she told him.

"We missed you too. Dad has gotten lazy with the cooking. We've had take-out every night." Don grinned.

Charlie hugged Don.

Don said quietly in Charlie's ear, "I was worried Buddy. Glad you're back."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, me too. Thanks Don."

"Well, I guess I've gotten a little spoiled in the last five years." Alan winked at Jordan. "Used to, I cooked all the time."

Jordan laughed. "I'm not cooking tonight. But I'll made something good tomorrow. Promise."

Don whined. "Aww! We have to wait another day for decent food?" He winked at his sister-in-law. and grinned.

"Yep. I'm afraid so." she grinned at Don.

The Eppes' family headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later...

Charlie was dreaming. He was teaching a class, and was in the middle of calling on a student for an answer, when Jordan stood up in the middle of his class and screamed.

Charlie woke up with a start. Jordan lay next to him, sobbing in her sleep. He reached over to shake her.

"Jordan, wake up. Wake up... you're dreaming."

Jordan's eyes popped open, and looked at Charlie in pure terror. She screamed.

Charlie grabbed her shoulders. "It's me! Jordan, it's me! It's Charlie!"

The bedroom door burst open, and Alan stepped inside their bedroom. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"She was having a bad dream." Charlie looked over his shoulder at Alan, as he tried to comfort his wife.

"Bad dream? More like a nightmare." He looked at his daughter-in-law. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine, Dad." Charlie told him. "I've got it."

Alan gave Charlie a look as he closed the door.

Jordan stared at Charlie, her eyes huge. "Hey," he said softly. He gently cupped her face.

"Charlie?"

"Yep. Just me." He smiled.

Jordan threw herself into his arms, and sobbed. Charlie held her tightly, kissing her, and whispering to her. She clung to him. He continued to hold her for a long time after the tears had stopped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her quietly.

"It was him again."

Charlie looked at her sadly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I've told you that."

"That son-of-a-bitch," Charlie muttered angrily. He looked at her. Charlie wished he'd beat the hell out of the guy while he'd had the chance.

Jordan didn't answer. She looked at him sadly.

"Do you want some tea?"

She shook her head at him sadly. "No. I'm sorry I woke everybody up. I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay." Charlie said, and laid down, pulling her down with him. Jordan pulled away from him, and rolled over with her back to him.

Charlie was confused. In five years of marriage, rarely had Jordan ever been upset enough to pull away from him.

She had insisted that she didn't blame him. She was sobbing in his arms just a while ago. Now she was pulling away.

Charlie tried to not take it personally. She was upset. She just needed time. He looked at the ceiling, and tried to go back to sleep. He sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

Charlie frowned as he looked down into his mug.

Alan sat next to him. "Would you pass the half and half?"

Charlie didn't hear him. Alan sighed, and reached for it himself.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?"

Alan stirred his coffee. "Because when you have 'that' expression, something always is."

Charlie stared down into his cup. "I'm not sure what is going on with Jordan." He turned red. "She won't even let me touch her."

Alan looked at his son. "The hurricane, and then nearly being raped was traumatic for her. You got food poisoning right after that, so it was easy for her to ignore what had happened to her, and she focused completely on you. Now she's home, where she's safe. She is still trying to process it all, and deal with what happened. I know it's frustrating Charlie, but trust me, that girl loves you, and it'll all be okay."

Charlie nodded, and continued to sadly stare down into his cup.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

Jordan was cleaning up from breakfast. Charlie was already gone. Riley sat on the floor, at one end of the kitchen, lining up blocks, and muttering numbers to herself. Jordan had to snicker. Who would have thought that Riley would turn out so much like Charlie?

Jordan's thoughts were interrupted, as Alan came into the kitchen to rinse out his coffee cup.

He looked at her. "I'm about to leave to go volunteer at the shelter." He hesitated. "Jordan, I know it's none of my business, but is everything okay between you and my son?"

Jordan looked at Alan. "Umm. Yeah." she looked down. "I know I probably haven't... well... I just need a little more time." She looked up at him. "I love Charlie... I just..." she shook her head. "I just need a little more time."

Alan studied her. "Do you think it would be a good idea to maybe see a doctor? Talk to somebody? You can always call Megan, too."

Jordan sighed. "Maybe." She sighed. she could feel herself getting upset. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her stomach was upset. Nausea hit her hard and fast. Grabbing the garbage can, Jordan vomited.

Alan rubbed her shoulder and handed her a wet paper towel. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. I guess I should go see someone. Sheesh. I can't believe I got sick." She shook her head, disgusted with herself.

"Well, you've been through a lot," Alan said sympathetically. "I'm glad you're going to see someone." He looked at his watch. "I need to leave. See you later."

Alan left.

Jordan picked up the phone, and dialed the number to their family doctor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later...

Charlie came in the front door, his backpack slung over one shoulder. he followed a delicious smell into the kitchen.

Jordan stood at the sink. She was drying her hands. She looked over at him, and for the first time in weeks, her smile reached her eyes.

"Hi Charlie!" She walked over, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He looked at her, startled.

"Are you sure?"

Jordan cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply. Charlie had no doubts. She was sure.

He had missed feeling her against him, and he held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear. "You didn't deserve the way I've been treating you."

"Shh... it's okay."

"No. It's not." She pulled back a little and smiled at him. "But I found something today."

"What did you find?"

"The math plaque I got you. I thought we'd lost it!"

"So did I!" he grinned. He thought a minute, then frowned. "Hey. You never got a souvenir though. That's not fair."

She grinned at him. "Yes, I did."

Charlie thought a second, then shook his head. "No. No, you didn't. You bought Riley the Florida snow globe. You got me the plaque. But you never bought anything for yourself, and, I didn't get the chance to." He looked at her guiltily.

Jordan laughed. "Oh, I got a 'souvenir', alright."

"What souvenir? What is it?"

She kissed his nose, and looked into his eyes. "I don't know. But we'll find out in about eight months." She smiled happily.

Charlie's eyes grew huge. "What? You're... pregnant?"

"Yep." she grinned.

Charlie grinned at her, as tears welled up in his eyes. He kissed her, and pulled her close. Jordan clung to him.

Riley came into the kitchen. "Daddy!" she squealed, and ran to hug his leg.

Standing in the kitchen, with his arms around his pregnant wife, and his little girl clinging to his leg, Charlie was overjoyed. He couldn't imagine being happier.

THE END


End file.
